


Make It Happen

by orphan_account



Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Secret Diary of a Call Girl (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 21:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one-shots based on pictures/gifs on David Tennant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some fun with a multitude of sexy David Tennant pictures/gifs. These will pretty much be completely PWP, so enjoy!

Rose pulled the comforter around her shoulders. She glanced up at the Doctor, who was sleeping peacefully underneath her. She quite liked these moments snuggled up with her recent lover, but she had never noticed just how _cold_ he was.  When she couldn’t take it any longer, she moved off of his chest and snuggled her much warmer pillow.

 

“Hm?”

 

Rose froze and looked over at the Doctor. He was blinking sleepily as he turned to her. “What’re you doing over there?” He reached for her lazily, eyes half-lidded. It wasn’t often that the Doctor got sleepy, but when he did he was absolutely adorable.

 

Rose sighed. “Sorry. It’s just…you’re…” She huffed, not knowing if she should bring it up. At his inquisitive expression, she decided to take a different approach. “D’you ever get cold? Because of your temperature and all. If that even makes sense.”

 

He stretched to wake himself up more and then turned toward her, resting on his elbow and forearm. “It takes a bit to get me cold, yes. That’s more thanks to my superior biology, though.” He winked.

 

Rose rolled her eyes and snuggled down again. As the Doctor moved closer to her to nuzzle her neck, she contemplated ways to just see how resilient he really was.

 

oOo

 

Rose walked into the kitchen in a short silk robe and headed straight to the freezer. She was able to sneak out of bed without waking the Doctor this time, who had fallen asleep again quickly after their talk and a quick shag. That always seemed to tire him out brilliantly. While her contemplations, she found a great way to test out her theories. What better way than applying the cool directly to skin?

 

She dug through the freezer and pulled out an ice cube tray, a popsicle, and a bottle of hypervodka covered in a slight frost. She hurried back to the Doctor’s and her bedroom, slipping inside quietly. The Doctor was still fast asleep, spread out over the bed. She smiled. This was turning out quite lovely already. She tiptoed over to her side of the bed and set the items down on her nightstand and then crawled back into bed, careful to avoid the arm that had moved to take over her spot. While glancing over at him every so often, she took the popsicle out of the wrapper.

 

Rose had made sure to grab the last banana flavored one, figuring he would most definitely appreciate it when he kissed her. She smiled to herself as she moved the comforter down to his waist and slowly trailed the popsicle down the center of his torso.

 

The Doctor’s eyes flew open and he quickly looked down. When he noticed what Rose was doing, he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. “This is an interesting wake up call…”

 

She bit her lip as she grinned. You seemed so adamant while talking about your ‘superior biology’. I’m just putting it to the test.” She moved up his body and leaned toward his ear and whispered, “Let’s see how resilient you really are.” She scooted back down and handed him the popsicle, which the Doctor quickly set on his nightstand. She leaned down and licked the sweet juice off, trailing her tongue from his belly button to between his collar bones. She straddled him to be face to face. “Cause you to shiver?”

 

He smirked, seemingly unaffected. “Not in the slightest.”

 

Rose narrowed her eyes and bent sideways to grab the bottle of hypervodka. “What about this?” She slid down his legs and placed the bottle on his lower abdomen, causing him to suck in his stomach. She glanced up at him and smirked. “Now we’re gettin’ somewhere.” She poured the cool liquid into his belly button and leaned down to suck it up. When the Doctor moaned softly, she smirked against his skin. “Not as resilient as you thought.”

 

The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes. “I wouldn’t say that was all from the chill.” The tent in the blanket helped emphasize this point.

 

Rose twisted the cap back on and let the bottle drop off the side of the bed. Next, she grabbed the tray and picked out the least melted ice cube.

 

The Doctor visibly swallowed as Rose leaned down so she was level with his neck. She slowly slid the ice cube over his throat. The Doctor’s Adam’s apple bobbed and his teeth clenched while his eyes shut tight. A trickle of water began to fall off the side of his neck and Rose ducked down to lick it off.

 

The Doctor moved his hands to her hips. “Rose…”

 

She sat back up and grinned down at his flustered appearance. When The Doctor opened his eyes again to gaze up at her, she stuck the ice cube in her mouth and sucks. He raised an eyebrow, not sure what her motive was now. When she took the ice cube out and set it on the comforter carelessly, she pushed the comforter aside to expose him.

 

He watched as Rose crouched over his erection and engulfed him in her cool mouth. He gasped and let his head fall back as she bobbed her head, gripping his base with the hand that had held the ice. She hummed around him and he moaned loudly, his breaths increasing. The stimulus from the cold was causing him to reach the edge much quicker, which he wasn’t quite ready for yet. He gripped her shoulder to force her back up to his level and quickly flipped her over.

 

He was lining himself up and pushing in her before she even had the time to comprehend what had happened. The sudden change was cold to hot caused him to groan as he buried his face in her neck.

 

Rose wrapped her legs around his waist so his pelvis would rub against her clit as he pounded into her. She gripped the sheets tightly and arched her back, her orgasm so close she could nearly touch it. Her gasps were accompanied by high-pitched moans as she fell over the edge, abandoning the sheets for his back. She was sure he would have scratches but couldn’t bring herself to care.

 

The pleasure mixed with pain, plus the absolutely sexy writhing woman below him, found him following soon after. He nipped at her neck and muffled his moan as he came inside her, riding out his orgasm for as long as he could. Once he was finished he rolled off of her, but accidentally landed on the haphazard ice cube.

 

When he jumped at the unexpected sensation, Rose giggled. He mock-glared at her and lifted his hips to pull the ice cube from under his bum. He tossed it at her, which caused her to squeal. He grinned and leaned over her to grab it and toss it on top of the tray. “Teaches you to play around.”

 

She sniffed and crossed her arms. “I was experimenting.”

 

He raised an eyebrow. “And what exactly brought on this sudden obsession?”

 

Rose blew out a breath and turned to lie on her arm. “You’re just…you’re so cold! Sometimes it’s too much for my weak human body to handle.”

 

The Doctor furrowed his brow. “I…make you cold?”

 

She shrugged and looked away down at the comforter, hoping she didn’t offend him. When the Doctor wrapped his arms around her in a silent apology, she shivered involuntarily. He pulled away quickly with regret in his eyes. Rose felt bad for bringing it up at all; she didn’t mean to make him guilty. “No, please don’t. I love cuddling with you. It’s worth it.”

 

He still seemed apprehensive, but ultimately wrapped his arms around her again. He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her arms. “You know, there is one certain way to raise my body temperature.” He wiggled his eyebrows when she looked up.

 

Rose giggled and began to play with the sparse hair on his chest. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to keep that up as often as possible, yeah?”

 

The Doctor smirked filthily and rolled back on top of her, leaning down for a kiss. “Oh yes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a tentoo/Rose installment.

 

 

Patience was definitely not one of the Doctor's best qualities. He figured that had to be one of the reasons he hated domestics. Women take so bloody (long) to get ready. It was dinner out with her parents, for Rassilon's sake! He himself was only dressed in a black shirt and jeans.

 

He sighed dramatically and flopped against the couch, seconds away from flailing his limbs like a toddler. He was about to shout up to her when he heard the clack of heels heading toward the staircase. His head fell to the side and he put a smile on for when she came into view. "Finally! I-"

 

He wasn't sure to describe her beauty at that instant, so he just stared. Rose was wearing a short flowing white dress patterned with large royal blue flowers. Her hair was in loose curls around her shoulders. 

 

She smiled down at him as she descended. "You were saying?"

 

He sat up straight and licked his lips, blinking slowly. "Ah..."

 

Rose giggled and sauntered over to him. She held her hand out. "Let's go. Sorry I took so long; I promise I'll tell mum it was my fault." 

 

He slowly took her hand and swallowed, looking her up and down. "Fancy being even later?"

 

Rose raised an eyebrow. "You know that then I won't be able to get you out of a slap." 

 

The Doctor smirked and wiggled His eyebrows. "And it will be exceptionally worth it." He then pulled her closer, causing a small squeak to fall from her lips, and slid a hand up her thigh. 

 

She closed her eyes and leaned into him, nuzzling his neck. She sighed when he nipped at her own neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. 

 

He moved them backwards and fell back into his seat, her falling on top. "We're arriving late, no objections." 

 

Rose straddled him and ground against his crotch, causing him to groan. "Like there were going to be any.

 

Despite their agreement on arriving late, they still removed their barriers quickly. The Doctor fluffed the skirt of her dress out as she unbuckled his pants and reached inside to stroke him a couple times. He pushed her knickers aside with the fingers of his left hand and tested how ready she was with the right.

 

She whimpered impatiently and ground against his hand. "In. Now." 

 

He nodded enthusiastically and removed his finger from her slit to position himself below her. She quickly sank down, which caused them both to sigh in relief and pleasure.

 

He thrust up into her with quick strokes and she held herself up by planting her hands on his shoulders. The only sounds were the slapping of skin against skin and various spread out moans. He used his thumb to rub her clit, which causing her to gasp.

 

It was as if their bodies realized they were on a schedule, since it didn't take long for them both to come. As Rose cried out and clenched around him, the Doctor shuddered and buried his face in between her breasts, letting out a low and drawn out moan. 

 

They basked in the after glow, both panting as they leaned against each other.

 

Rose moved away first, slowing lifting herself off of him and standing. She smiled with her tongue peaking from the side. "Didn't even mess up my hair. Now, we need to leave. We're seriously late." She glanced at the clock nervously, her arousal no longer clouding her judgement. 

 

The Doctor groaned and flopped to the side. "Do we have to?"

 

Rose gave him a look, which had him quickly pull himself up and grab her hand. He grinned at her. "Off we go, Rose Tyler." 

 

It came no surprise when Jackie slapped him hard enough to leave a bright red handprint, and he smiled through it all.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec/Rose

 

"I need to shower. You got me all sticky last night," Rose murmured into Alec's chest and then placed a kiss over the scar from his pacemaker. They were lying together in her newly acquired beach house.  
  
Alec ran his fingers through her hair and smirked down at her. "That right?" He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his unoccupied arm around her waist. "How about you wash my back and I wash yours, eh?"   
  
Rose giggled. "I don't think that's what the phrase means." She leaned up and kissed him, no scruff there to scratch her face. "I miss the scruff," she spoke against his lips. If she were honest, the clean-shaven face offered an unwelcome reminder of the Doctor. She did not like to compare the two and hated that she was because of something so trivial.  
  
Alec pressed his lips more firmly against hers. "I'll grow it back out."   
  
Rose smiled and offered one last kiss before getting out of the bed. She turned and stretched, knowing he was ogling her bare bum. She made sure to sway her hips as she walked into the bathroom. She counted the seconds it took for Alec to follow her in while she turned the shower on. Thirteen.   
  
He came up behind her bent form and gripped her hips, rubbing his half-hard cock against her bum. When Rose moaned softly he reached a hand around to slide two fingers along her folds.   
  
She gasped and stood up straight, gripping his hand to still the motions. "Let's get in."   
  
Alec hummed in affirmation and placed a kiss on her shoulder. As she entered, he grabbed two towels off of the rack next to the toilet and set them on the floor. Once he was under the warm water Rose kneeled in front of him. He grew harder in anticipation.   
  
Rose smiled up at him and wrapped one hand around his cock, stroking slowly. When she put her mouth on him, Alec groaned and dropped his head toward his chest, water running off of his hair. She hummed around him, causing him to bring up a hand to grip her hair tightly. She ran the flat of her tongue up the underside of his shaft and then sucked on the tip.   
  
"Oh fuck, Rose." He gritted his teeth and pulled her away. At her confused expression, he elaborated as best he could in his unhinged state. "Bed. Now."  
  
Rose grinned and stood easily. "But we didn't wash each other's backs." When Alex growled and pulled her to him for a rough kiss, she broke apart to voice, "Mayne next time, then."   
  
Alec turned off the water and ripped open the curtain, using the two towels on the floor as mats. Once she was out as well, he brought his hands around to her bum to pull her against him.   
  
Rose gasped and gripped his shoulders. "C'mon." She rutted against him once before pulling away and grabbing his hand to lead him back into the bedroom. The moment they reached the bed, Alec turned her to face him and pushed her back on the bed. Her knees were bent over the side as if she had been sitting and she closed her eyes as he pulled her under her thighs so she'd lift her legs around his hips. Before he went further, she weakly slapped his arm. "Condom."  
  
He groaned and pulled away to hurry over to her nightstand. Luckily, the box was still sitting out from the night before so he was able to quickly grab a foil packet and put the condom on. Once he was back in front of her, he moved them back into their earlier position. He used a hand to rub the head of his cock against her slit to test her readiness - she was quite ready - and pushed inside her.   
  
Rose whimpered as Alec thrust hard and fast inside of her. He leaned forward and began to fondle her breasts, pinching her nipples like he knew she liked. Her moans quickly turned into small screams while she arched her back and gripped the sheets so hard that her knuckles turned white. She came hard enough for her eyes to pop open and roll in the back of her head.   
  
As Rose tightened around him, it only took Alec a couple more pumps to empty himself inside of the condom. Both were breathing heavily as he slowly pulled out to take the condom off and throw it in the small trash next to the head of the bed. While he was taking care of that, Rose had scooted up to rest her head on the pillows. He smiled down at her and climbed in next to her.  
  
She curled up beside him and rested her head on his chest, eyes closed. "I know we just woke up, but I could use a kip."   
  
Alec chuckled and tilted her head up for a lingering kiss. He pulled back with a soft smile. "No complaints from me."

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec/Hannah submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the picture we are ignore the woman in the corner because I can't find the cropped picture I have on my phone. Just pretend.
> 
> This is what you get when I'm in a wine-induced mindset and decide to spontaneously write in 20 minutes.

 

“What are you doing?” Hannah looked at Alec’s naked form with a mixture of humor and lust.

 

Alec turned slowly from the bed to face Hannah, whom was dressed in a silk kimono robe with most likely nothing underneath. “I don’t like the duvet.”

 

Hannah raised an eyebrow. “You…don’t like the duvet? It’s your bed!” She giggled and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

 

He reciprocated by wrapping his own arms around her, nodding his head side to side with a contemplative expression. “Aye, but the blue is _me_ , not _us_.” He looked to the side. “The walls could do with a paint job, too.”

 

Hannah blinked. They had been together for almost two years at this point, a longer relationship than she’s ever had before, but they were both reluctant to deepen things. He was afraid of being burned yet again and she still shied from commitment to a point. Though she had stopped taking clients and was in Broadchurch at least 6 days a week, neither had acknowledged the prospect of them living together. Instead of pushing the subject when he turned back to her, she offered a playful smile. “And what color would be _us_?”

 

He stared at her through narrowed eyes as he thought. “Purple,” he said with a definitive nod.

 

Hannah stared at him blankly. “…Purple.”

 

“Yes. Plum more than some sort of bright or pastel version.”

 

“Purple.”

 

“ _Yes._ ”

 

She blinked once more. “Why?”

 

Alec shrugged and looked away. “I have blue and you’re more of a red type.”

 

“So…mixing the colors together.”

 

“Aye.”

 

She bit her lip and tilted her head to the side, contemplating him. She then smiled and pulled him in for a kiss. “I can accept that.”

 

He grinned down at her. “Yeah?”

 

“Mhm.” She nodded as she moved to sit on the bed, forcing him to bend over her. “But if we’re getting new bedding, we should probably use this up one more time. At least.” She grinned saucily and let go of him to slide up the bed and lie down, one leg bent.

 

Alec smiled and followed after her, covering her with his form. “I think I can get on board with that.” He leaned down and kissed her thoroughly, slipping his tongue between her parted lips as he moved a hand through the part of her robe to stroke her thigh.

 

Hannah sighed against him and parted her legs, giving him better access. She moved from his lips and began to nip at his throat as he slipped a finger through her slick folds, sitting up slightly by wrapping her arms around his neck. “Oh, Alec…” She bucked her hips against him and closed her eyes, allowing herself to fall back against the bed, hands gripping the soon-to-be-discarded sheets. When he thrust in another finger she let out a high-pitched moan, her mouth hanging open. “Please, in.”

 

“Not yet,” he murmured as he pulled his fingers out of her, licking them clean. Ignoring her mew of protest, he moved down her body so his face positioned between her thighs. He pressed his tongue inside her, sucking up her juices with a soft moan.

 

Hannah thrust her hands into his hair, eyes rolling into the back of her head. “Oh god, Alec. _Fuck_.” She wrapped her legs across his back and groaned as he moved to suck on her clit, bringing his fingers back up and inside of her. As he moved at a rapid pace, her breathing began to increase as she felt the familiar signs of orgasm build inside her. “Stop, stop. Up. In.”

 

Alec obeyed, moving away and back up to align himself with her. He pushed into her and began to move instantly, very much thankful for the pacemaker. There was no way he could keep up with her without it. He leaned farther over her and hoisted her legs up so his pelvis hit her just right.

 

Hannah gasped and wrapped her arms back around his neck, clinging onto him as he pounded into her. “Fuck, don’t stop,” she panted into his ear. She gripped him tighter when he quickened his pace. After being so close before, it was no surprise that she fell over the edge mere minutes later. She cried out while raking her nails down his back, shuddering as pleasure coursed through her.

 

With the knowledge of _him_ doing this to her, even after all these years, he was quick to follow. He groaned into Hannah’s shoulder as he spilled inside her, slowing his pace as he reached the end of his orgasm. He dropped on top of her, heart racing faster than he liked.

 

Hannah’s afterglow was cut short with concern. She furrowed her brow and gently rolled over so Alec could rest against the bed. “You all right?” She rubbed a hand up and down his arm.

 

He nodded. After catching his breath, he smiled and pulled her to him. “Just a bit more intense than usual. It’s fine. I’m fine.”

 

She nodded and placed a kiss on his chest. “I hope so. Want to keep you around a little longer.”

 

He chuckled and clutched onto her. “Not getting rid of me just yet.” 

 


End file.
